Złoty trójkąt/II/09
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ IX. NIECH SIĘ STANIE ŚWIATŁOŚĆ! Wieczorem tego samego dnia Patrycyusz spacerował po wybrzeżu Passy, oczekując na Arseniusza Lupin, którego nie widział od chwili samobójstwa Essaresa. Don Luis naznaczył mu listownie rendez-vous na wybrzeżu. Patrycyusz dumał: — Czy on uwięzie ze sobą tajemnicę worków ze złotem? Czy wyjawi mi rozwiązanie problemu „złotego trójkąta”, A co zrobi on ze złotem? Czy zatrzyma je dla siebie? Ale w jaki sposób zdoła je zabrać ze sobą? Od strony Trocadero nadjeżdżał automobil. Patrycyusz sądził, że to przybywa don Luis. Omylił się wszakże. Z auta wysiadł bowiem sędzia Desmalions. — Jak się pan miewa, kapitanie? Stawiam się panu punktualnie na rendez-vous... — O jakiem rendez-vous pan mówi? — No o tem, które mi pan wyznaczył. — Ja!... nic o tem nie wiem. — O! — rzekł Desmalions — a cóżby to znaczyć mogło. Otrzymałem bowiem dzisiaj z Prefektury następujące zawiadomienie: „Kapitan Belval donosi panu, że problem złotego trójkąta jest rozwiązany. 180 worków złota jest do pańskiej dyspozycyi. Zechce pan stawić się o godzinie 6-tej na wybrzeżu Passy. Pożądanem byłoby, aby panu towarzyszyło 20 agentów, którzyby obstawili dom Essaresa”. — Oto. wszystko. Czy to nie jasne?... — Owszem, jasne — rzekł Patrycyusz — tylko, że ta wiadomość nie pochodziła odemnie. — Od kogóż więc?... — Od pewnego niezwykłego człowieka, który te wszystkie zagadki rozwiązał z taką łatwością, jakby to była szarada w piśmie dla dzieci... — Gdzież ten człowiek? — Przybędzie tutaj niezawodnie. — Jego nazwisko? — Nie mogę tego wyjawić. — O! o!... W czasach wojennych niełatwo taki sekret zatrzymać przy sobie... — O! bardzo łatwo, panie Desmalions!... Jeżeli się tylko zechce... — odezwał się głos. Sędzia Desmalions i Patrycyusz obrócili głowy i zobaczyli pana w długiem czarnem palcie i wysokim kołnierzyku. W stroju tym wyglądał na anglikańskiego księdza. — Oto przyjaciel, o którym panu wspomniałem... — rzekł Patrycyusz, który z pewną trudnością rozpoznał don Luisa — ocalił mi życie i mojej narzeczonej... Odpowiadam za niego... Don Luis zaczął bez żadnych wstępów: — Panie sędzio! pański czas jest cenny, mój również — ponieważ opuszczam Paryż dzisiaj wieczorem, a jutro Francyę, powiem panu tylko rzeczy najważniejsze! A zatem: nasz Ya-Bon nie żyje!... zginął w walce z nieprzyjacielem... Są jeszcze inne ofiary w tej sprawie... znajdzie pan zwłoki niejakiego Grzegorza, który w rzeczywistości nazywał się pani Mosgranem, — tu na tej barce, zwłoki dozorcy Amadeusza Vacherota w jakiemś mieszkaniu przy ulicy Guimarda Nr. 18 i wreszcie w klinice dra Geradeca zwłoki Szymona Diodokisa... — Starego Szymona? — Szymon odebrał sobie życie. Kapitan Belval udzieli wszelkich potrzebnych panu w tym kierunku informacyi... Przypuszczam, że po rozpatrzeniu tej sprawy, dojdzie pan do wniosku, że należy ją zatuszować!... Ale to wszystko drobiazgi wobec jądra rzeczy... Chodzi przedewszystkiem o złoto... Nieprawdaż?... — Istotnie. — Czy przyprowadził pan agentów ze sobą? — Tak jest. Są już na posterunku. — A teraz jeden warunek,... który musi być spełniony... — Słucham... jakiż to... — Jedno z mocarstw, które dotychczas pozostało neutralne, gotowe jest wystąpić czynnie przeciwko Niemcom, ale żąda pożyczki 300 milionów w złocie... Otóż żądam, aby te trzysta milionów, które ja znalazłem, zostały na ten cel przeznaczone i to bezzwłocznie!... — Ależ panie, to kwestya, w której ani ja, ani pan rozstrzygać nie możemy!... — Ja już rozstrzygnąłem!... Czy warunek przyjęty,? — Niepodobna załatwić tego tak odrazu... Trzeba dłuższych pertraktacyi... czasu... — Wystarczy pięć minut... powiedzmy sześć. — Mój panie! mówi pan o rzeczach... — Które znam lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny... — Natkniemy się tutaj na przeszkody nie do pokonania... — zawołał sędzia Desmalions. W tej chwili ktoś położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Ten ktoś wysiadł z automobilu i słyszał rozmowę. Był to mężczyzna już w podeszłym wieku o energicznej fizyognomii. Rzekł on: — Mój drogi Desmalions, zdaje mi się, że ujmujesz sprawę z niewłaściwego punktu widzenia. — I ja tak sądzę, panie prezesie... — oświadczył don Luis. — Ach! więc pan mnie zna?... — Tak jest... wszak pan Valenglay... miałem już przyjemność... — Istotnie... coś sobie przypominam, ale nie mogę sobie zdać dokładnie sprawy, kiedy i gdzie ja pana widziałem... — Mniejsza o to... Przeszłość mało nas w tej chwili interesuje. Główna rzecz, że pan podziela moje zapatrywanie. — Nie wiem, czy podzielam pańskie zapatrywanie, ale zdaje mi się, że w tym wypadku targ jest niemożliwy... Do interesu każdy musi wnieść coś swego... A my nie wnosimy... Tymczasem ten pan daje wszystko i mówi: „chcecie trzysta milionów w złocie? Jeśli chcecie — oto co musicie zrobić!... Jeśli nie, dowidzenia... czy tak przedstawia się sytuacya?... — Tak panie prezesie — przyznał Desmalions. — Czy możemy obejść się bez pana? Czy mą pan nadzieję znalezienia samodzielnie skrytki, w której znajduje się złoto... Poszukuje jej pan już od miesięcy... Sędzia Desmalions odrzekł szczerze: — Straciłem tę nadzieję kompletnie. — A zatem? Obracając się do don Luisa — pan Valenglay rzekł: — Czy to było ostatnie pańskie słowo? — Ostatnie. — Jeśli się nie zgodzimy to... dowidzenia... — W samej rzeczy. — A jeśli zgodzimy się — kiedy odda nam pan złoto? — Natychmiast. — A zatem zgoda. Akceptujemy. Dzisiaj wieczorem dowie się o tem ambasador owego mocarstwa, o którem mowa. — Mam pańskie słowo?! — Daję panu słowo honoru. — Porozumieliśmy się zatem. — Tak jest. Proszę, mów pan. Don Luis uśmiechnął się: — Panowie przypuszczacie może, że wydobędę złoto przy pomocy różdżki czarodziejskiej albo zaprowadzę was do lochu, gdzie wykryty jest ten cenny kruszec... Te słowa „zloty trójkąt” mogły zmylić, wywołując wrażenie czegoś tajemniczego, fantastycznego, a tymczasem znaczyło to poprostu, że worki ułożone są w kształcie trójkąta. — Gdzież jest to złoto? — Tutaj. — Jakto tutaj? co pan chce przez to powiedzieć? — Że wystarczy, aby pan zanurzył swą laskę w tym oto pagórku z piasku, aby.. Tamci spojrzeli po sobie zdumieni. — Widzicie panowie, takie to proste a tak niesłychanie trudne do odkrycia... Szuka się po piwnicach, lochach, studniach... A tymczasem taka niewinna kupka piasku, na której zasypia bezdomny włóczęga, gdzie dzieci bawią się, robiąc babki z piasku — ukrywa skarb... ukrywa wiernie od szeregu miesięcy... Człowiek, który wpadł na pomysł ukrycia tutaj złota — miał tęgą głowę. Pan Valenglay skinął głową: — Istotnie tęgą. Ale jest ktoś, co miał jeszcze tęższą... — Któż taki? — Ten, który odgadł, że właśnie w piasku ukryte jest złoto... To mistrz, przed którym chylę głowę... Don Luis ukłonił się w milczeniu, dziękując za komplement. — Doprawdy nie wiem, jak wynagrodzić pana za tę usługę oddaną Ojczyźnie... — Nie żądam żadnej nagrody — rzekł don Luis. — Bardzo pięknie z pańskiej strony. Ciekaw jestem jednak jaką drogą doszedł pan do rozwiązania zagadki złotego trójkąta? Może pan zajdzie do mojego biura — za godzinę... — Niepodobna. Żałuję mocno, ale za pół godziny opuszczam Paryż. — Ależ pan nie może tak odjechać? — Dlaczegóżby nie? — Ponieważ nie znamy pańskiego nazwiska... nie wiemy kim pan jest właściwie... — To taka drobnostka... — W czasach normalnych być może. Ale w czasie wojny — to rzecz niemożliwa. — Może jednak dla mnie zrobicie wyjątek... Niechaj to będzie ową nagrodą, która mi się należy... — Tej jednej nie możemy panu przyznać... Takie czasy, jak obecne, stawiają specyalne wymagania... I poddać się im musi każdy dobry obywatel państwa... — Ja jednak nie zwykłem się im poddawać. — Bardzo zła nawyczka — rzekł sucho, p. Valenglay — i musi się pan tego wyzbyć... Za godzinę oczekuję pana w ministerstwie. Sędzia Desmalions będzie panu towarzyszył. Dowidzenia panu. Wypowiedziawszy to stanowczym tonem p. Valenglay ukłonił się grzecznie i udał się do swego automobilu razem z sędzią Desmalionsem. — Bajeczny chłop!... Zaśmiał się don Luis — w przeciągu dwóch minut przyjął trzysta milionów w złocie, podpisał traktat historyczny i zarządził aresztowanie Arseniusza Lupin!... — Jakto? — wykrzyknął Patrycyusz — kazał pana aresztować?!... — Coś w tym guście — w każdym razie... stwierdzenie identyczności mej osoby... Zbadanie papierów, no i tak dalej... — Ależ to niegodne!... — To najzupełniej legalne... Pan Desmalions już zbiera swoich ludzi. Aby mu ułatwić wykonanie polecenia i uniknąć skandalu chodźmy nieco dalej w stronę „Nonchalante”... Tam będzie mu wygodniej wziąć mnie za kołnierz... Patrycyusz zamyślony postępował za nim. — Kapitanie — rzekł Lupin — jeśli kiedy będą przy panu źle mówili o Arseniuszu Lupin — niech pan stanie w jego obronie... Starzeję się... Zaczynam dbać o moją opinię... Ha!... ha! ha!... dyabeł w roli pokutnika!... — Jest pan najszlachetniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam — oświadczył z zapałem Patrycyusz i genialnym w dodatku!... Niewiem, jak mam panu dziękować!... — Niech pan nie dziękuje wcale. Sprawiło mi to ogromną przyjemność, że mogłem oddać panu i pani Koralii tę drobna przysługę... A przytem i ja chciałem coś zrobić dla ojczyzny... Zbliżył się do barki. — Wejdźmy — rzekł Arseniusz Lupin. Naprzeciw kabiny, w której leżały zwłoki Grzegorza, znajdowała się druga malutka kabina, której za całe umeblowanie starczył stół i prosty drewniany stołek. Don Luis wysunął szufladę stołu i wyjął z niej list w kopercie. — Kapitanie, oto list, który zechce pan oddać adresatowi... — Chciałbym jednak wiedzieć, w jaki sposób pan doszedł do tego, że ten potwór nie był moim ojcem... — Ach, to takie proste — uśmiechnął się Arseniusz Lupin — wcale nie było trzeba zbytniej przenikliwości, aby dojść do tego, że dawny Szymon Diodokis, który usiłował zbliżyć pana do Koralii, który przysłał panu klucz od furty ogrodowej i ten drugi Szymon, zbrodniarz i morderca, udający waryata — to dwaj różni ludzie... — Ileż ja razy w szpitalu przechodziłem obok mego ojca, nie wiedząc, że to on... Biedny!... biedny mój ojciec!... — Niech pan już przestanie myśleć o przeszłości, kiedy szczęśliwa przyszłość otwiera się przed panem... Proszę pozdrowić odemnie mateczkę Koralię, której nie miałem przyjemności właściwie poznać... I ona mnie nie zna. Może to i lepiej... Żegnam pana, kapitanie... A jeśliby pan kiedy potrzebował, gdyby trzeba było zdemaskować jakiegoś łajdaka, albo uczciwego człowieka wydobyć z matni, czy też rozwiązać jakaś zagadkę — służę panu zawsze. Postaram się, aby pan znał zawsze adres, na który można dopisać. Dowidzenia. — Więc już musimy się rozstać. — Tak jest. Słyszę głos pana Desmalionsa. Może pan wyjdzie mu naprzeciw. Patrycyusz na mostku, łączącym łódź z wybrzeżem zetknął się z Desmalionsem. — Czy pański przyjaciel jest tutaj? — Tak. Ale pan nie zamierza chyba... — Proszę się nie lękać. Nie zamierzamy mu uczynić nic złego. Przeciwnie. Zeszli po schodach do kabiny, w której Patrycyusz zostawił don Luisa. Ale kabina była pusta. — Gdzież on?! — zapytał sędzia Desmalions. — Nie wiem — uśmiechnął się Patrycyusz — zniknął!... — Ale którędy? — Zapewne musi być tutaj jakieś tajemne wyjście... Może mój przyjaciel wydostał się stąd w łodzi podwodnej... — Łódź podwodna w Sekwanie?! — Dla mojego przyjaciela niema rzeczy niemożliwych!... Zdumienie sędziego spotęgowało się jeszcze, gdy zobaczył na stole list zaadresowany do siebie. Przerwał kopertę i przeczytał list następującej treści: Łaskawy Panie! Proszę mi wybaczyć mój pospieszny odjazd, ale zmuszają mnie do tego okoliczności. Sytuacya moja w samej rzeczy niezupełnie jest wyjaśniona, staram się jednak służyć Francyi na swój sposób, może nie najgorszy. Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się jeszcze kiedy w życiu, a wówczas wytłomaczę panu pewne niezrozumiałe dzisiaj rzeczy... Będzie pan już wówczas — znam bowiem tajemne pańskie ambicye — prefektem policyi... Tymczasem proszę przyjąć zapewnienia mego najszczerszego szacunku”. Sędzia Desmalions stał przez chwilę zamyślony z listem w ręku: — Dziwny człowiek! Gdyby był zechciał powierzylibyśmy mu ważną misyę... To właśnie miałem mu zakomunikować... Dziwny człowiek!... wie pan, on mi przypomina tego słynnego awanturnika, który wskutek nieszczęśliwej miłości rzucił się w przepaść ze skały w Capri... — Któż to taki?... — No wie pan... Lupin... Arseniusz Lupin!... KONIEC.